


Дистанция

by Savarna_Scaramouche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Забота о Сэме никогда не была для Дина обузой, он любил его и... черт, что за дурацкий вопрос, это же Сэм.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дистанция

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122269) by [currybuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/currybuzz/pseuds/currybuzz). 
  * A translation of [Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122269) by [currybuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/currybuzz/pseuds/currybuzz). 



Дин раньше не задумывался, что в четырнадцать лет довольно странно постоянно тискать и целовать младшего брата. Возможно, со стороны их с Сэмом отношения казались чересчур теплыми, но его никогда не волновали ни косые взгляды, ни шепотки за спиной. Его вообще не волновало то, что не касалось семьи. Да и отец не считал это чем-то зазорным — разве что удивленно приподнимал брови, застукав их лежащими в обнимку, но, скорее всего, списывал увиденное на дрянное отопление и холод.

Осознание, что их семья выбивается из понятия нормальности, пришло внезапно, когда одноклассники наперебой принялись рассказывать о том, как ненавидят своих младших братьев и сестер, а Джуди, повернувшись, вдруг спросила:

— Настоящий кошмар, правда?

— Нет, — на автомате брякнул Дин.

Забота о Сэме не казалась обузой, он любил его и… черт, что за дурацкий вопрос, это же Сэм. Но по тому, как Джуди пожала плечами, а другие, помолчав, вернулись к разговору, понял, что сморозил глупость. В памяти сам собой всплыл случай двухлетней давности, когда отец в первый и последний раз попытался намекнуть, что они уже не дети.

— Взрослые мальчики так себя не ведут, — заметил он, глядя, как Сэм, сбросив тяжеленный рюкзак, подбежал к Дину и быстро мазнул губами по щеке.

— Ведут, — буркнул Сэм, обидевшись. — Еще как ведут.

Дин помнил, что отец в тот момент лишь усмехнулся и безропотно подставил щеку для поцелуя, но кто сказал, что он был прав?

***

Следующим вечером, стоило Дину выйти из душа и рухнуть на кровать, Сэм моментально завозился под боком и придвинулся ближе. Когда маленькая ладошка скользнула по ребрам и знакомо легла на грудь, он удовлетворенно вздохнул, и лишь несколько бесконечных секунд спустя вспомнил, что обещал себе повзрослеть.

— Отвали, — проглотив тугой комок, огрызнулся Дин.

Сэм напрягся и неуверенно замер. Желудок скрутило спазмом, захотелось тут же забрать резкие слова обратно, но вместо этого он уткнулся лицом в подушку и повторил:

— Я сказал, отвали, Сэм.

— Что у вас там? — не отрываясь от изучения каких-то бумаг, строго спросил отец.

— Ничего, — глухо ответил Дин.

Он вздрогнул всем телом, когда Сэм за спиной едва слышно всхлипнул, и тысячу раз пожалел о сказанном, но отступать было поздно.

***

— Меня не будет до вечера, — подъезжая к школе, предупредил отец. — Дин, заберешь Сэма после занятий. В холодильнике остатки вчерашней пиццы.

— Ясно, — хмуро отозвался Дин.

— Сэм?

— Мне тоже, — голос звучал непривычно тихо и устало.

Остановив машину, Джон терпеливо дождался, пока они выберутся наружу, и вышел следом. Едва оказавшись на улице, Сэм, позабыв обо всех неприятностях прошлой ночи, подскочил к брату и обвил руками шею.

— Прекрати, — одернул Дин, зная, что тот обязательно попытается дотянуться до щеки.

Сэм мгновенно отпрянул и бросил на отца растерянный взгляд, но Джон только молча пожал плечами и с улыбкой поцеловал его в лоб, прежде чем подтолкнуть в сторону ворот.

***

— Дин! — раздался звонкий голос Сэма, и Дин поднял голову, отвлекаясь от изучения асфальта под ногами.

— Я сегодня нарисовал ракету! — радостно похвастался брат, подбегая. — Хочешь посмотреть?

— Конечно, хочу, Сэмми, — усмехнулся он, разом позабыв обо всех дистанциях на свете. Ладонь привычно опустилась на детское плечо, Дин притянул Сэма ближе, и когда тот в ответ уцепился за шлевку на джинсах, впервые за день почувствовал себя спокойно.

Весело переговариваясь, они вышли за ворота младшей школы и едва успели повернуть к мотелю, когда Дин вдруг заметил одноклассника. Недолго думая, он тут же оттолкнул Сэма, старательно не обращая внимания на подрагивающие от несправедливой обиды губы, сунул руки в карманы и зашагал дальше.

***

— Ты злишься на меня? — осторожно спросил Сэм, спрятавшись за спинкой дивана, так что виднелись только глаза и кончики пальцев.

— Вроде нет, — ответил Дин, отворачиваясь от телевизора. — А что?

— Я сделал что-то плохое?

Дин нахмурился.

— Нет.

— Тогда что? — снова спросил Сэм, прикрывая глаза ладошкой. Его лицо расстроенно вытянулось, а голос предательски задрожал. — Почему ты такой?

— Господи, Сэмми, не плачь, пожалуйста.

— Ты делаешь вид, будто меня не существует.

— Да нет же, — потрепав его по волосам, принялся объяснять Дин. — Просто это странно, понимаешь? Братья не должны так часто обниматься.

— Но я же тебя люблю, — распахнул глаза Сэм, и его укоризненный поначалу взгляд вдруг стал умоляющим.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сдался Дин, ругая себя за то, что обидел брата. — Давай, иди ко мне.

Стремительно обежав диван, Сэм запрыгнул к Дину на руки, обнял и счастливо засопел в шею.

— Ох ты ж черт, — надсадно выдохнул Дин, устраивая брата поудобнее, а потом рассмеялся и прижал крепче. — Прости меня, Сэмми, — прошептал он, коснувшись губами виска. — Никогда больше так не буду.

— Очень надеюсь, придурок, — прошептал тот, вытирая слезы о его рубашку.

— Сучка, — откликнулся Дин и рассмеялся, получив в ответ локтем под ребра.


End file.
